robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:House Robots
What order would you rank the house robots in from favourite to least favourite. When no more people comment I shall add up everyones favourite to see which is the Wiki's favourite house robot. So far the Wiki's favourite house robot is Sir Killalot yay! Prodworthy Here is my list: 1st. Sir Killalot- Cool name, looks great, I like the way he picks robots up and spins around. 2nd. Mr. Psyco- I like the way he can easily pick up robots. 3rd. Dead Metal- Another cool name, looks great too, very damaging. 4th. Matilda- Looks great especially with chainsaw, only woman house robot, very damaging with flywheel. 5th. Shunt- Powerful pusher, very powerful axe. 6th. Sergeant Bash- Looks great with flamethrower. 7th. Growler- Very fast, cool growling sound. 8th. Refbot- Cool countdown clock, looks sorta like a human ref. 9th. Cassius Chrome- Not very powerful weaponry, kinda ugly. Prodworthy Christophee My list would probably go like this: *Sir Killalot: Looks great and seemingly invincible. *Dead Metal: I love the way the flywheel cuts through any robot with ease. *Matilda: Mega, mega damage with the flywheel. *Growler: I love his speed and the great growling sound. *Mr Psycho: Looks pretty cool, but the hammer didn't do a great deal. *Shunt: The axe was good, but it was flipped too easily and couldn't self-right. *Sgt Bash: Not very effective weaponry, but setting robots on fire was always fun. *Cassius Chrome: Seemed to be there just to laugh at as the weaponry was comically bad. Christophee (talk) :I'm not sure when I wrote this list as there is no date, but my favourite house robot nowadays is Growler. I'd probably keep the rest pretty much the same. Christophee (talk) 16:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Llamaman201 *1. Shunt - Always been my favourite, love the axe. *2. Dead Metal - Looks cool, loved it when its Circular saw was upgraded. *3. Growler - The speed was tremendous, shame the jaws weren't good at causing damage, but the speed made it very dangerous. *4. Matilda - First 4 series wasn't that good,but when they added the flywheel, huge damage came with it. *5. Refbot - You guys above me forgot it, added a great bit to Robot Wars with the coundown, liked to join in with it, funny when it went down the pit. *6. Sergeant Bash - Flamethrower always made a good show, shame it had to lose the circular saw after Series 2. *7. Mr. Psycho - Looked good, but just a bigger Sir K in my opinion. *8. Sir Killalot - The lance when twisting a robot around looked awsome. Also I agree with TG about it also ending a fight with one lift of its claw... *9. Cassius Chrome - Oh dear... Llamaman201 RA2 *1. Dead Metal - It amazed me that none of the competitors, save Pussycat, ever managed to create a particularly good sawblade, and yet, here's Dead Metal with one that just cuts right through. *2. Sgt. Bash - I love watching robots catch on fire. *3. Mr. Psycho - That hammer made such a nice noise when it came down. *4. Cassius Chrome - Great fun, and I loved the maraca noise those fists made. *5. Shunt - The axe made some nice holes *6. Growler - Never did anything particularly interesting. *7. Sir Killalot - Did its job a little too well for my taste. I mean, how are you supposed to respond when a robot twice your robot's size plucks it up and starts dragging it around to various hazards? At least with the others, you can fight back. Killalot's interfered inappropriately a lot, but not nearly as much as... *8. Matilda - What separates Matilda from the other house robots is that her weapons are designed to decide the match winner. With a flywheel that inflicts way too much damage, and a pair of tusks that simply flip competitors over, I wouldn't be surprised if Matilda was the house robot responsible for the most immobilizations of active competitors. At least Razer gave her what she deserved. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas Toon Ganondorf #Mr Psycho - I loved this guy, his face was menacing, his hammer was awesome, and I'll never forget him dropping Hassocks Hog 2 out of the arena. #Growler - Fast and furious, I loved the idea of him "shaking a robot into submission like a dog shaking a rat". #Sgt. Bash - I love the pincers, and his flamethrower is pretty cool too. #Shunt - I loved beheading Major Tom like that. #Matilda - Who could forget the lovely Matilda? THe flywheel saw some great exits (Sir Chromalot, Vader and Ceros), as well as some nice damage. #Cassius Chrome - As Jonathon said, he's not the brightest, but he's a novelty, and they are important. #Dead Metal - Love the concept, but he was one of the least enjoyable to watch. #Sir Killalot - I hate him. Ally Gator half flipped Corporal Punishment, and this guy deemed that enough to interupt and finish the battle himself. I'm extremely thankful for the new pit release and only two house robots rule, because he never got to ruin any more. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' H-DRules *1. Shunt: I'm not even entirely sure why. The combination of the scoop and axe seemed to work so well and cause a lot of damage. Also it looks cool. *2. Dead Metal: The look was just amazing and the amount of sparks that flew from the saw sometimes... well, what more do I need to say? *3. Sir Killalot: Huge jaws, huge lance drill, huge robot, enough said. *4 Matilda: One of the most destructive house robots and would have been higher on my list if it was not for the Razer incident. *5 Growler: The speed of that thing, that would be enough for me to wet my pants, but the jaws didn't help my laundry either. *6 Mr Psycho: Very effective in the way there is not much you can do to harm it but, and I'm sure people will be annoyed with me for saying this, I don't think the hammer was that destructive. *7 Sgt Bash: I'm sorry to put it this low down but it's a harsh world. Still, nice flamethrower. *8 Refbot: As I was saying before, just because I put it near the bottom of the table doesn't mean I don't like it. All the same, I wouldn't put my money on it winning a battle. *9 Cassius Chrome: Never really worked for me, novelty it may be (see Toon Ganondorf above) it wouldn't be much fun if he couldn't do any damage. Still, I like the fists. P.S Toon Ganondorf, I'm not challenging you in anyway and mean no offence, you have your opionon, I have mine. Though obviously your brighter than me. User:H-DRules :There's no need to put yourself down. I had almost forgotten this forum. My only defence would be that Psycho's hammer managed to knock out both The Executioner and more importantly, Gravity. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Point taken User:H-DRules Thai66 *1. Shunt: This was my favorite house robot from the start, like the axe/Bulldozer combo *2. Matilda: once she got that disc she was one of the most destructive house robots *3. Mr Psycho: the hammer was awesome, he smashed gravity to a pulp *4. Dead Metal: House robot with the best design *5. Sgt Bash: I remember watching episodes hoping that another flammable robot would come along and get roasted by this guy *6. Growler: This guy was FAST, shame that rear flamethrower didnt work out *7. Sir Killalot: This guy is powerfull, but the others just beat him for me, would of been cool to see him flipped *8. Refbot: Another good robot, not the best, but good. His best moment had to be when he put out Bash's flame! *9. Cassius Chrome: Wasnt the most destructive house robot ever, liked the fists thougth, they were fun kieran9007 *1. Matilda: Her flywheel was by far the most destructive weapon in the arena and although her appearances were quite limited in Series 7 especially, it was always a pleasure when she is in the arena because you just know mayhem is guaranteed. The one issue with Matilda is that when in the arena, she isn't as aggressive as the other house robots and appears quite lazy and only attacks when provoked or a robot enters her CPZ. I think that herself and Mr Psycho work best together. This was proven in the Extreme 2 annihilator when Major Tom suffered major punishment from Matilda and Psycho. *2. Mr Psycho: He was a very good addition because his hammer was excellent to punish beaten robots and the claw would always pick up robots with ease. I think he is also the most intimidating house robot. *3. Shunt: At the start, Shunt was not brilliant because of his original axe but from Series 3, I really liked him. He works very well as a quick, nimble but also destructive robot. I also think he is the most aggressive house robot because of his speed. He isn't higher in the list because he is too lightweight and is attacked by competitors too frequently. *4. Growler: Growler is a very good house robot because of his speed. My famous moment for Growler is when he destroyed Ellie's Little Pink Bot in a Lightweight Final. Other than his speed, the jaws aren't used to maximum effect however he has a good design and as a house robot, he works well and certainly performs better than some. *5. Sir Killalot: Used to be one of my favorites however new house robots, Mr Psycho and Growler, have proven to be more effective in my opinion. Also, I used to prefer Killalot to Matilda but when the flywheel was added, I always wanted Matilda in the arena. Sir Killalot can cause damage and is always in the arena to cause chaos but there are more destructive house robots out there and he a bit sluggish around the arena too. *6. Dead Metal: I love the appearance of Dead Metal... but that's about it. The pincers or claws that he possesses work to very little effect and the circular saw rarely worked to full effect. Usually, the saw either doesn't reach or doesn't effect the opposition however when the sparks do fly from the saw, it is a destructive robot. In general, it can cause damage at times but I don't think he appears particularly intimidating and its weaponry was not destructive enough for me to be a big fan of Dead Metal. *7. Refbot: The refbot appears to me as a bit of a comical character. It is had its run ins with Sgt Bash and Shunt a few times and has also fallen victim to competitors such as Ripper in Heat P of the 7th Wars. Generally, the refbot is not really exciting and overall, it does its job, but that is all to me. *8. Sgt Bash: Honestly, I hate Sgt Bash. I don't like anything about Sgt Bash. The flame thrower to me is never used to great effect. Yes, it had a good time with Diotoir, Granny's Revenge and Ruf Ruf Dougal but it didn't really excite me. The pincers at the front are terrible. When it has a robot in its grasp, it is terribly slow to push to robot around. Often, the other house robot has to give a helping hand and even the refbot has had to step in. *9. Cassius Chrome: An embarrassment to the House Robots really. I would assume that this robot was a reserve for Matilda because she didn't appear until Heat E which suggests to me he was introduced to make up for this. His weapon is terrible. It looks kind of funny but it had no real effect at all and it is by far the worst house robot.